ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Marshmallow Mini
The Marshmallow Mini (also known as Marshmallow Minion, Mini Stay Puft, and Stay Puft Golem) Tobin's Guide Entry is a creature that the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man uses to attack the Ghostbusters in all three of Ghostbusters: The Video Game. For strategy on defeating him, go to Panic in Times Square Level (realistic version) or Panic in Times Square Level (stylized version) articles. History Marshmallow Minis are generated by the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, who hurls a hunk of his body at opponents that will release several of the creatures when it hits the ground. They are able to spit fireballs. Their weakness is the Boson Dart, a well-aimed shot being able to take out several at once. Realistic Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class V Manifesting Outworlder *'Type:' Corporeal (dispersible) *'Behaviors:' **''Attacks:'' Melee, Range, Rush **''Weaknesses:'' Boson Darts **''Special'': Spawn of Stay Puft Notes: These Class V entities are the mischievous spawn of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, a not-so-tasty blend of corn syrup, water, gelatin, tetrasodium pyrophosphate, and evil. Contact Protocol: Marshmallow Minis only manifest during encounters with Stay Puft. Because they are Stay Puft's direct spawn, they retain the same soft and squishy consistency as their maker. Contact protocol for Marshmallow Minis dictates that you use Boson Darts to detonate them from afar and keep them at a distance. If they swarm or surround you, they can be very difficult to shake off. They are made of marshmallows, after all. Manifestation Point: *Times Square Stylized Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class 5 Destructor Manifestation Homunculus *'Abilities:' Bite Attack, Marshmallow Launch Tobin's Summary: Some destructor manifestations of gods have been known to spawn smaller minions from their bodies. These creatures carry out menial tasks and terrorize the denizens of an area while the destructor form goes about its business leveling the architectural structures. The minions are often weak and travel in large numbers to overpower their prey. Egon's Notes: The doglike minions that I witnessed Stay Puft spawn were quite voracious, but were easily dispatched with a short burst from the Blast Streams. Ray's Tips: The Blast Stream will take these out pretty easily, but they are strong enough to justify giving Boson Darts a try if you're in a hurry or facing several of them. Supplemental Data The art page can be found in Times Square, during the "Top Floor: Hauntings, Demons..." section. It is hidden inside a crate in the generator room. IDW Comics In its PCOC file, the entity is referred to as a Stay Puft Homunculus, smaller versions created and animated by the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man through a form of ectoplasmic mitosis. They are still psychically linked to Stay Puft, utilizing a "hive mind" like connection although smaller versions seem to have shown some individuality. Classification The Marshmallow Mini's classification is partially seen as "Class 5 Ectoplasmical..." Statistics The Marshmallow Mini has a PKR frequency of 5.789 to 7.001. Its eV count is incalculable and varies. Trivia *Originally, there were supposed to be fat minions that spawned the smaller ones seen in the final version of the game. Glenn Gamble Weebly Portfolio *The spawn were modeled by Glenn Gamble to look like ravenous burnt marshmallow. He created multitudes of variations of them with their material by simply shifting the burnt parts of their UVs when they were spawned. Glenn Gamble Weebly Portfolio *On page 23 of Ghostbusters Issue #4, a photo of a Marshmallow Mini is included in the PCOC file on the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. References Gallery Primary Canon SPMMminion.png|A Marshmallow Mini from Realistic Version. GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap37.png| GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap47.png| MarshmallowMinisinGBTVGRVsc01.png| Secondary Canon MarshmallowMinionsinGBTVGSVIcon.png|Marshmallow Minion bio photo from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions). MarshmallowMinioninGBTVGSVsc01.png|Marshmallow Minion from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions). MarshmallowMinioninGBTVGSVsc02.png| StayPuftGoleminGBTVGSPVbio.png|Stay Puft Golem bio photo from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Portable Versions) StayPuftGoleminGBTVGSPVicon.png|Stay Puft Golem icon during an encounter from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Portable Versions) StayPuftMiniPCOC.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #4 Category:GB:TVG Characters Category:Corporeal Category:Media Class 5 Category:GBW Characters